familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
September 26
Events *46 BC - Julius Caesar dedicates a temple to his mythical ancestor Venus Genetrix in accordance with a vow he made at the battle of Pharsalus. *715 - Ragenfrid defeats Theudoald at the Battle of Compiègne. *1212 - Golden Bull of Sicily certified hereditary royal title in Bohemia for Přemyslid dynasty. *1580 - Sir Francis Drake circumnavigates the globe. *1687 - The Parthenon in Athens is partially destroyed after an explosion caused by the bombing from Venetian forces led by Morosini who were besieging the Ottoman Turks stationed in Athens. *1687 - The city council of Amsterdam votes to support William of Orange's invasion of England, which became the Glorious Revolution. *1777 - British troops occupy Philadelphia during the American Revolution. *1783 - Fayette County created *1789 - Thomas Jefferson is appointed the first United States Secretary of State, John Jay is appointed the first Chief Justice of the United States, Samuel Osgood is appointed the first United States Postmaster General, and Edmund Randolph is appointed the first United States Attorney General. *1792 - Marc-David Lasource begins accusing Maximilien Robespierre of wanting a dictatorship for France. *1810 - A new Act of Succession is adopted by the Riksdag of the Estates and Jean Baptiste Bernadotte becomes heir to the Swedish throne. *1907 - New Zealand and Newfoundland each become dominions within the British Empire. *1914 - The US Federal Trade Commission (FTC) is established by the Federal Trade Commission Act. *1917 - Compulsory military service went into effect in Canada. *1918 - World War I: Battle of Meuse. *1934 - Steamship [[Wikipedia:RMS Queen Mary|RMS Queen Mary]] is launched. *1937 - Street and Smith Publications launches a half-hour radio program featuring the announcer for its "Detective Stories" radio show, The Shadow, with Orson Welles in the title role. *1944 - World War II: Operation Market Garden fails. *1950 - United Nations troops recapture Seoul from the North Koreans. * 1950 - Indonesia admitted to the United Nations. *1954 - Japanese rail ferry Toya Maru sinks during a typhoon in the Tsugaru Strait, Japan killing 1,172. *1957 - West Side Story, by Arthur Laurents, Leonard Bernstein, and Stephen Sondheim, directed and choreographed by Jerome Robbins opens on Broadway. *1960 - In Chicago, the first televised debate takes place between presidential candidates Richard M. Nixon and John F. Kennedy. * 1960 - Fidel Castro announces Cuba's support for the U.S.S.R. *1962 - Yemen Arab Republic is proclaimed. *1966 - The first Chevrolet Camaro appeared. *1970 - The Laguna Fire starts in San Diego County, California, burning 175,425 acres (710 km²). *1973 - Concorde makes its first non-stop crossing of the Atlantic in record-breaking time. *1980 - The Lonie Report in Victoria, Australia recommends rail line closures and freeway expansion. *1981 - Baseball: Nolan Ryan sets a Major League record by throwing his fifth no-hitter. *1983 - Soviet military officer Stanislav Petrov averts a worldwide nuclear war. * 1983 - Australia II, the first non-American winner, wins the Americas Cup. *1984 - United Kingdom agrees handover of Hong Kong. *1988 - Ben Johnson is stripped of his gold medal in the 100 m sprint at the Seoul Olympics for failing a drug test. *1997 - A Garuda Indonesia Airbus A-300 crashes near Medan, Indonesia, airport, killing 234. * 1997 - An earthquake strikes the Italian regions of Umbria and the Marche, causing part of the Basilica of St. Francis at Assisi to collapse. *2000 - Anti-globalization protests in Prague (some 20,000 protesters) turned violent during the IMF and World Bank summits. * 2000 - ''Express Samina'', capsized after running aground near the isle of Paros. 82 people were killed. *2002 - The overcrowded Senegalese ferry MV Joola capsizes off the coast of Gambia killing more than 1,000. * 2002 - Thirty people are killed in a shooting by terrorists at a temple in Gandhinagar, India. Births *1181 - Saint Francis of Assisi, Italian founder of the Franciscan Order (d. 1226) *1329 - Anna of Bavaria, Queen of the Romans (d. 1353) *1406 - Thomas de Ros, English soldier and politician (d. 1430) *1711 - Richard Grenville-Temple, English politician (d. 1779) *1750 - Cuthbert Collingwood, British admiral (d. 1810) *1758 - Cosme Argerich, Argentine physician, founder of the Medicine School of Buenos Aires. *1774 - Johnny Appleseed, American environmentalist (d. 1847) *1791 - Théodore Géricault, French painter (d. 1824) *1840 - Louis-Olivier Taillon, French Canadian politician (d. 1923) *1865 - Mary Russell, English pilot and ornithologist (d. 1937) *1869 - Komitas, Armenian composer (d. 1935) *1870 - King Christian X of Denmark (d. 1947) *1871 - Winsor McCay, American cartoonist (d. 1934) *1873 - Wacław Berent, Polish novelist and translator (d. 1940) * 1873 - Aleksey Shchusev, Russian architect (d. 1949) *1874 - Lewis Hine, American photographer and social activist (d. 1940) *1875 - Edmund Gwenn, Welsh actor (d. 1959) *1876 - Edith Abbott, American social worker, educator, and author (d. 1957) *1877 - Ugo Cerletti, Italian neurologist (d. 1963) * 1877 - Alfred Cortot, Swiss pianist (d. 1962) *1881 - Hiram Wesley Evans, Ku Klux Klan Imperial Wizard (d. 1966) *1886 - Archibald Vivian Hill, English physiologist, Nobel laureate (d. 1977) *1887 - Edwin Keppel Bennett, English writer (d. 1958) * 1887 - Antonio Moreno, Spanish-born actor (d. 1967) * 1887 - Sir Barnes Wallis, English scientist, engineer and inventor (d. 1979) *1888 - J. Frank Dobie, American folklorist and newspaper columnist (d. 1964) * 1888 - T. S. Eliot, American-born writer and editor, Nobel laureate (d. 1965) *1889 - Martin Heidegger, German philosopher (d. 1976) *1891 - Charles Münch, French conductor and violinist (d. 1968) *1893 - Gladys Brockwell, American actress (d. 1929) *1895 - George Raft, American actor (d. 1980) *1897 - Pope Paul VI (d. 1978) * 1897 - Arthur Rhys Davids, English pilot (d. 1917) *1898 - George Gershwin, American composer (d. 1937) *1905 - Emilio Navarro, Puerto Rican baseball player *1907 - Anthony Blunt, English art historian and Soviet spy (d. 1983) * 1907 - Bep van Klaveren, Dutch boxer (d. 1992) *1909 - Bill France, Sr., American founder of NASCAR (d. 1992) *1914 - Jack LaLanne, American fitness, exercise and nutritional expert *1917 - Réal Caouette, French Canadian politician, leader of the Ralliement créditiste (d. 1976) *1919 - Barbara Britton, American actress (d. 1980) * 1919 - Matilde Camus, Spanish poet and researcher *1922 - Nicholas Romanov, French-born pretender to the Russian throne *1923 - Dev Anand, Indian actor and film producer *1925 - Norm Dussault, American ice hockey player * 1925 - Marty Robbins, American singer (d. 1982) *1926 - Julie London, American singer and actress (d. 2000) *1927 - Robert Blackburn, Irish educationist (d. 1990) * 1927 - Robert Cade, American physician and inventor of the beverage Gatorade (d. 2007) * 1927 - Patrick O'Neal, American actor (d. 1994) *1928 - Bob Van der Veken, Belgian actor *1930 - Fritz Wunderlich, German tenor (d. 1966) *1932 - Richard Herd, American actor * 1932 - Dr. Manmohan Singh, Prime Minister of India * 1932 - Vladimir Voinovich, Russian writer and dissident *1933 - Donna Douglas, American actress *1935 - Joe Sherlock, Irish Labour Party politician (d. 2007) *1936 - Winnie Mandela, South African anti-apartheid activist *1937 - Valentin Pavlov, Soviet politician (d. 2003) * 1937 - Jerry Weintraub, American film producer *1939 - Ricky Tomlinson, English actor *1941 - Salvatore Accardo, Italian violinist and conductor *1942 - Kent McCord, American actor *1943 - Ian Chappell, Australian cricketer and broadcaster * 1943 - Tim Schenken, Australian racing driver *1944 - Anne Robinson, English television host *1945 - Louise Beaudoin, French Canadian politician * 1945 - Gal Costa, Brazilian singer * 1945 - Bryan Ferry, English singer *1946 - Andrea Dworkin, American feminist (d. 2005) * 1946 - Christine Todd Whitman, American politician *1947 - Lynn Anderson, American singer *1948 - Olivia Newton-John, English-born Australian singer and actress *1949 - Clodoaldo, Brazilian football player * 1949 - Jane Smiley, American novelist * 1949 - Minette Walters, English novelist *1951 - Stuart Tosh, Scottish musician *1952 - Predrag Miletić, Serbian actor *1953 - Joe Benigno, American radio personality * 1953 - Aivars Lembergs, Latvian politician *1954 - Kevin Kennedy, American baseball manager and television host *1955 - Carlene Carter, American singer *1956 - Steve Butler, American racing driver * 1956 - Linda Hamilton, American actress *1958 - Richard B. Weldon, American politician *1959 - Rich Gedman, American baseball player *1961 - Will Self, English author *1962 - Melissa Sue Anderson, American actress * 1962 - Peter Foster, Australian con-man *1963 - Lysette Anthony, English actress *1964 - Nicki French, English singer *1965 - Cindy Herron, American singer (En Vogue) * 1965 - Alexandra Lencastre, Portuguese actress *1966 - Jillian Barberie, Canadian actress and television hostess * 1966 - Christos Dantis, Greek composer and singer * 1966 - Craig "Ironhead" Heyward, American football player (d. 2006) *1967 - Shannon Hoon, American singer (Blind Melon) (d. 1995) *1968 - James Caviezel, American actor *1969 - Paul Warhurst, English football player * 1969 - Anthony Kavanagh, French Canadian comedian, actor and singer *1970 - Sheri Moon Zombie, American actress *1972 - Ras Kass, American rapper * 1972 - Melanie Paxson, American actress * 1972 - Shawn Stockman, American singer (Boyz II Men) *1973 - Marty Casey, American singer (Lovehammers) * 1973 - Chris Small, Scottish snooker player * 1973 - Olga Vasdeki, Greek triple jumper *1974 - Martin Müürsepp, Estonian basketball player *1975 - Emma Härdelin, Swedish singer (Garmarna and Triakel) * 1975 - Jake Paltrow, American film director, brother of Gwyneth Paltrow *1976 - Michael Ballack, German footballer *1977 - Kaylynn, American porn star *1978 - Robert Kipkoech Cheruiyot, Kenyan long-distance runner *1979 - Jon Harley, English footballer * 1979 - Fuifui Moimoi, New Zealand (Tongan) rugby league footballer * 1979 - Jaycie Phelps, American gymnast *1980 - Jane Darling, Czech porn model/actress * 1980 - Patrick Friesacher, Austrian race car driver * 1980 - Henrik and Daniel Sedin, Swedish ice hockey players *1981 - Collien Fernandes, German TV host and actress * 1981 - Christina Milian, American actress and singer * 1981 - Serena Williams, American tennis player *1982 - Miguel Alfredo Portillo, Argentine footballer *1983 - Ricardo Quaresma, Portuguese footballer * 1983 - Samantha Hammel, American record producer and actress *1984 - Keisha Buchanan, English singer (Sugababes) *1985 - Lenna Kuurmaa, Estonian singer (Vanilla Ninja) *1986 - Ashley Leggat, Canadian actress *1987 - Rosie Munter, Swedish singer (Play) *1988 - Kiira Korpi, Finnish figure skater * 1988 - Mark Simpson, English clarinetist and composer *2000 - Princess Salma bint Al Abdullah II of Jordan Deaths *1417 - Francesco Zabarella, Italian jurist (b. 1360) *1468 - Juan de Torquemada, Spanish Catholic cardinal (b. 1388) *1501 - Džore Držić, Croatian writer (b. 1461) *1620 - Taichang Emperor of China (b. 1582) *1626 - Wakisaka Yasuharu, Japanese warrior (b. 1554) *1716 - Antoine Parent, French mathematician (b. 1666) *1763 - John Byron, English poet (b. 1692) *1764 - Benito Jerónimo Feijóo y Montenegro, Spanish scholar (b. 1767) *1802 - Baron Jurij Vega, Slovenian mathematician, physicist, and military officer (b. 1754) *1820 - Daniel Boone, American frontiersman (b. 1734) *1868 - August Ferdinand Möbius, German mathematician and astronomer (b. 1790) *1877 - Hermann Grassmann, German mathematician and physicist (b. 1809) *1902 - Levi Strauss, American clothing manufacturer (b. 1829) *1904 - John F. Stairs, Canadian businessman and statesman (b. 1848) *1904 - Lafcadio Hearn, Greek writer (b. 1850) *1937 - Bessie Smith, American singer (b. 1894) *1945 - Béla Bartók, Hungarian composer (b. 1881) *1947 - Hugh Lofting, English writer (b. 1886) *1951 - Hans Cloos, German geologist (b. 1885) *1952 - George Santayana, Spanish philosopher (b. 1863) *1953 - Xu Beihong, Chinese painter (b. 1895) *1965 - James Fitzmaurice, Irish aviation pioneer (b. 1898) *1968 - Daniel Johnson, Canadian politician, premier of Québec (b. 1915) *1972 - Charles Correll, American radio actor (b. 1890) *1973 - Ralph Earnhardt, American race car driver (b. 1923) * 1973 - Anna Magnani, Italian actress (b. 1908) *1976 - Lavoslav Ružička, Croatian chemist, Nobel laureate (b. 1887) *1978 - Manne Siegbahn, Swedish physicist, Nobel laureate (b. 1886) *1979 - Arthur Hunnicutt, American actor (b. 1910) *1982 - Alec Hurwood, Australian cricketer (b. 1902) *1983 - Tino Rossi, French singer and actor (b. 1907) *1984 - John Facenda, American broadcaster and sports announcer (b. 1913) * 1984 - Paquirri, Spanish bullfighter (b. 1948) *1986 - Hugh Franklin, American soap opera actor (b. 1916) *1990 - Alberto Moravia, Italian author (b. 1907) * 1991 - Billy Vaughn, American instrumentalist, singer and bandleader (b. 1919) *1998 - Betty Carter, American singer (b. 1930) *1999 - Oseola McCarty, notable benefactor of Southern Miss (b. 1908) *2000 - Richard Mulligan, American actor (b. 1932) * 2000 - Baden Powell, Brazilian guitarist (b. 1937) *2003 - Robert Palmer, English singer (b. 1949) * 2003 - Shawn Lane, American guitarist (b. 1963) *2004 - Marianna Komlos, professional wrestling valet (b. 1969) *2006 - Byron Nelson, American golfer (b. 1912) * 2006 - Iva Toguri D'Aquino, alleged Tokyo Rose (b. 1916) *2007 - Dorothy Schwartz, American violinist (b. 1913) * 2007 - Bill Wirtz, American owner of the Chicago Blackhawks (b. 1929) Holidays and observances *Calendar of Saints - Sts. Cosmas and Damian. *Also see September 26. *Discordianism - Bureflux. *European Day of Languages. *French Republican Calendar - Cheval (Horse) Day, fifth day in the Month of Vendémiaire. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September Category:Discordian holidays